Summer has come early
by robloxian2456
Summary: What if Summer was born on Earth than on Remnant and what if she did not die to Salem's plot what if she had family (SummerAlive) Rated T: For stuff Please review and give me feedback


**AN: This is just a one-shot that I have thought about for a week and wanted to write about. Please review and if you want this to be a story**

 **Rwby and its characters are owned of course by rooster teeth and I own my characters and my story**

* * *

Summer was sitting at her home on Remnant and someone was visiting her she was reading a book that her dad recommended her 'The Giver' her father said it was a good book and when she heard a knock on the door she stood up and walked towards the door opening it to revealed her daughter and her team from Beacon also Qrow and Tai.

"Oh guys you are here" Summer said

"Yeah Summer may we come in?" Tai asked

"Yeah sure" Summer moved out of the way to let her guest in but she was waiting for someone else

"Mom who are you waiting for?" Ruby asked her mom

"Someone honey" Summer replied back

After two hours passed by a knock on the door could be heard

"I will get it" Yang said

She walked towards the door and opened revealed three people, one old women maybe in her late 50's, two males both are aged around the late 30's

"Is this Summer's house?" the old lady asked

"Yeah and who are you?" Yang asked

Then a blip passed her it was her mom she was hugging the older women

"MOMIKNEWYOUWOULDCOMEBACK" Summer yell and spoke fast

All three figures were giggling at Summer's antics

"Ahh Summer still lively as always" one of the males said

"Yeah I am because I am me brother" Summer repiled

Then one of the other males came forward infront of Summer

"I am back honey" The figure said

Summer was crying and hugged him

"I know you will come back Kojio-kun" Summer said

"Its good to be back Summer-san" 'Kojio' said to Summer

"Come in it would be fine" Summer said

Summer lead the three figures in and sat them down and gave them tea

"Summer who are these people?" Qrow asked

"Oh this is my family" Summer said

The entire room was silent because everybody thought her family was dead

"We have my mom Luna Ryonya Wilson Rose then we have my older brother Pert Shean Wilson Rose, then we have Kojio Sayana my husband" Summer said listing her family out

"But we are missing two people my son and my dad" she added

"Summer who is your son?" Tai asked

"His name is Kenji Rose Sayana and he is serving in the US Armed forces and then we have my dad who is named Andrew Ryan Wilson" Summer said

"Why didn't you tell us about your family?" Yang asked

"Because they were on Earth doing stuff for our family" Summer said

"Speaking of which? Where is dad anyways Mom?" she asked her mother

"Your father is working on new designs for ships and weapons my dear daughter" Summer's mom said

"Ok then I just want to see him again" Summer said sadly

"On a lighter note let's introduce the other people here" Pert said

"I am Tai Yang" Tai said

"I am Qrow Branwen" Qrow introduced himself

"I am Blake Belladona" Blake introduced herself

"I am Weiss Schnee" Weiss introduced herself

"I am Yang Xiao Long" Yang introduce herself

"I am Ruby Rose" Ruby introduce herself

"So you are Summer's daughter right?" Kojio asked Ruby

"Does that mean you are my real dad?" She asked the man

"Yes that is true" Kojio replied

"How did you get here from Earth isn't it another dimension?" Qrow asked

"Yes it is but we have a way" Luna said

Then Ozpin and Glynda came in

"Ahh Ozpin is good to see you again" Luna said

"Yes it has Luna how is Andrew?" Ozpin asked

"He is doing well and fine" she said

Team RWBY, Tai, Qrow, Glynda, Ozpin and Summer's family went to a facility and see soldiers guarding the facility they saluted Summer's family

"Good evening Mrs. Wilson" One of the soldiers said

"Good evening to you two Pvt. Thomas" Luna said

They went into the facility and they see a large device

"What is that?" Qrow asked

"Its our way back to Earth" Kojio said

"So you guys can go back to Earth?" Glynda asked

"That is correct" Luna said

The device was making noises and they stepped through the portal and saw a site of the same of the surroundings they saw back on Remnant

"Ma'am your husband has been notified" A soldier said to Luna

"Thanks private" Luna said

They were in a car going to the Summer's Parents house and when they saw it, it was a simple house

"This is where you grew up in?" Tai asked Summer

"Yeah because my dad always say 'Simplicity has its pros and cons but its the best and cost efficient way to live' and he goes by that rule ever since" Summer said

They were all waiting in the house and when the door opened they saw a man in his late 50's walking in

"Oh you guys are here with Oz and Glyn even with some new entries" Andrew said

"Wait you knew Oz and Glynda?" Tai said

"Yeah we have meet a couple of times" Andrew said

"But I could stay on Remnant or here for long because I had to go back for my stationing years ago" he added

"What is your occupation before this?" Weiss asked

"Well I was just a simple soldier I enlisted when I was 17 but I got through basic during summer break then I was deployed to the Middle east for two years and when I got back we were having Summer during that time but before that and before I was deployed we had Pert but then Luna enlisted in the Air force stay for a year or two then put back to active reserve but during her time here Remnant she was a huntress and I wasn't because I had no Aura nor Semblance I was just a human being on Earth" Andrew said

"Wait you people don't have Aura?" Weiss said

"Yes" Andrew replied quick

"How about dust?" Weiss questioned again

"The only dust you see are from sand and around old things we don't use dust for anything because its useless here" he said back

But Andrew was coughing Summer was the first person to reach him

"Daddy!" Summer yelled

"You came my little white rose" her dad said back

* * *

 **And cut this is just a one-shot of an idea that I would want to make a story but what do you think?  
**

 **Give me feedback on this**

 **And this is Robloxian2456 signing off**


End file.
